james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Random the NaVigator
Itz Me Hi Marius ~ duh ~ I just left a message for you on the same page I left my original message. When you were talking about "here", I didn't realize you meant JC Avatar Wiki. When I did my original search for you, this wiki didn't pop up. You've been here all along. Yea! I hope you get more active here if for nothing else than just to comment on the blogs ~ they are always fun. See you around? Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Good Evening Marius ~ Congratulations on solving your skin issue (that sounds like something for a dermatologist doesn't it. LOL)! I'm jealous, wish I had computer smarts to know how to make things work right. I noticed that you posted on some blogs and it is really fun to hear your opinions and have some new blood in the mix. Although, the old blood here is actually an awesome group of people. I look forward to seeing more of you. Thanks for your message. Let me know how things are going, ok? Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 00:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Stranger ~ it's nice to see your name on the Wiki Activity page ... it's been a long time. I hope life has been treating you well. We have been having a lot of fun here lately, trying to make the time go faster until the next Avatar is filmed and released ... hmmmmmmmm, only three or four more years to go ... LOL. I want to wish you a very Merry Christmas and an exciting and prosperous New Year. You had better hurry and go to bed or Santa will skip your house. ;-) Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 06:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Monopoly Marius, I found this picture on the Amazon.com UK site. The US version didn't have it. Thought you would like it: Skxwang 02:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Hi. Renaming your own user page is generally a bad idea. You are not renamed by doing so. In your own interested I moved it back. Otherwise, anyone could have registered using the name of the renamed page and effectively take over your user page. If you want to get renamed, go to . There is a special form for renaming that Wikia provides. Read their hints carefully and fill out the form. This will lead to your username being changed and your user page, talk page, blogs and blog comments being moved. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Wind12 says Hey Hey man, I apologize for kind of dissapearing on NB, it is a great site and there are many nice people there, but I think I spread my self a bit thin being on AF and another forum (have a great buddy from AF that left and I am on his forum alot along with still being there) I wish you the best, hope you had a Good Christmas, and I have to try to stop by from time to time. I think I forgot to use my signature, been awhile, my apologies. Wind12 (talk) 02:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Wind12